Secret Love
by kay-hutchcroft
Summary: This is My first story so be nice to me lol: ... Sara was in a bad relationship, what happens when her long time friend develops feelings for her? Characters include,Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy, Beth Britt, Matt Hardy. And others.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool and rainy night in early May. Sara sat on her back porch and wept as she replayed the scenes that occurred earlier that night.

"_Why are you being like this? " She asked her boyfriend, Jason. "you know exactly why I'm doin this, you were never good enough for me. You were nothing but my booty call. I knew that if I got close to you that you would fall into my trap, and guess what hunny. It worked." He said as he kissed Clarissea, the other girl he had been seeing. "You are nothing but an ass hole! I knew I should have never trusted you. I should have listened to Shannon when he told me you were a no good looser!" Kahla hollered at him. "Oh is that what he said? Well he has a whole lot of room to talk, right baby?" He said looking at Clarissa. "Yeah I mean just looking at him makes me sick. At least Jason here gets respect. Shannon is so low he can't even get a dogs respect" She said with an ditsy laugh. " You're just mad because he didn't give you a chance. You wanted Shannon all through High School but he didn't want your skanky Ass!" Sara said as she shoved her. Clarissa stood up and got in her face "Bitch don't you ever touch me. And as for Shannon, I was WAY too good for that looser." She said shoving Sara Back. " Oh yeah? Is that why you stalked him for almost four years?" Sara asked. " As if! He stalked me! " Clarissa Said rolling her eyes. " Right, if I remember right no one would go near you because they were afraid of catching something." Sara said with a little laugh. " Oh really? How bout I knock you out right here right now!" Said Clarissa getting in Sara's face. " Bring it on Bitch I'll wipe the floor with you skanky ass! Sara said shoving her down. Clair stands up and goes after Sara "Come on babe let's go she's not worth our time. She just a low life looser, just like Shannon." Jason said pulling her out the door. _

"God I was so stupid!" Sara said as she threw her glass at the cement. Her cell starts to ring inside the house. Sara runs and answers it. "Hello?' She says a little out of breath. "Hey you ok? You sound upset?" Shannon asked her with concern in his voice. "No Shannon I'm not OK." She said with a sigh. "Well I can come over if you want to talk about it?" Shannon offered. "It's ok Shannon. You don't need to go out of your way for me, besides you're probably about to go to bed anyway." She said with a sniffle. Noticing she cut her hand when she threw the glass and went to bandage it up. "Are you crying?" He asked. "Maybe." Sara responded. " Well then I'm goin to come over, Sara" Shannon told her. "But Shannon, You really don't need-" "Just don't worry about it. I'm driving around anyway. I'll be there in a few minutes." Shannon insisted, cutting her off. "Ok, fine" She sighed with defeat. They hung up and Sara laid down on the couch and waited for Shannon to arrive. Fifteen minutes go by and Shannon walks in. "Hey you, what's wrong?" he asks sitting next to Sara. " Jason was cheating on me, he only wanted me for a booty call" She told him crying again. Shannon wraps his arms around her and hugs her " Hey, you know what? You don't need him. You never needed him. He doesn't know what he's lost." He told her as he rubbed her back . " The only thing he's lost is a gullible looser who thought she was his everything" Sara said getting up and walking toward her room. "No he lost a lot more than that" Shannon said grabbing her by the arm. " Oh yeah? What's so good about me then, cuz I can't find anything right now" Sara said stopping, turning to face him as She wiped her eyes. " He lost a beautiful girl who has so much to offer a man, any man would be lucky to have you in their lives. You're smart, funny, very loving, caring, outgoing and so much more" Shannon told her. " Yeah? You're not just saying that are you?" She asked him putting her hands on her hips. "No I'm not just saying that, you know I always tell you the truth. I wouldn't lie to you , I'd kill for someone like you. What happened to your hand?" Shannon said looking her in the eyes." Thanks. I cut it on my glass when I threw it." She said with a little sigh. Shannon hugged her again and kissed her on the cheek. "Is it bad?" He asked. "No just a little one" She said shaking her head. "Ok. If you want I can stay here tonight, just incase u need anything" Shannon suggested. "that sounds good." She said. "ok I'll sleep in the spare room" He told her. "sounds good" Sara responded " Ok now go try to get some sleep, maybe you'll feel better in the morning" Shannon told her as he walked her to her room. " ok, goodnight Shannon" "goodnight" He said as he turned to go to the spare room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sara woke up and went down to find Shannon cooking breakfast. "Good morning, hope you're hungry" He greeted her with a smile. "I am, thank you." Sara responded returning the smile." So I figure maybe we could go to Jeff and Beth's house today. Maybe do some dirt biking and four wheeling? To get your mind off things." He asked placing a plate of eggs, bacon, and hash browns, in front of her. "Yeah, that sounds good" Sara responded as she begun to eat. "Ok they won't be home till around 3 or so. So we have some time to waste." He said sitting in the chair across from Sara. "Well, we could watch a movie, if you want to?" Sara suggested. "yeah, what movies do you have?" "Well, I have, Sweeny Todd, Edward Scissor Hands, El Superbeasto, and Interview With The Vampire, to name a few." responded Sara as she put her plate in the sink. "Interview With The Vampire sounds good, if that's ok with you?" "Yeah that's fine, it's been a while since I've watched that one" she said heading to the living room and starting to DVD player. Shannon followed her and sat next to her on the couch, About half way through the movie, Sara laid her head in his lap. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep. "she's so beautiful" He thought to himself as he ran his fingers gently through her rich Auburn hair. Then continued to watch the movie.

********

"Hey Sara, wake up. The movies over." Shannon said gently brushing her hair out of her face. "Oh man! I fell asleep again?" She asked opening her eyes slowly. "Yeah, what do you mean again?" Shannon asked as Sara rubbed her eyes. " I normally fall asleep when I watch movies, It angers me. You won't like me when I'm angry." Sara stated sitting up. " Oh what you gonna do? Hulk up now?" Shannon asked with a laugh. "I might." Sara responded with a laugh as well. "Why didn't you wake me?" Sara asked stretching. "Didn't want to bother you, looked like you were sleeping well." He replied shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah I didn't get much sleep last night, just tossed and turned all night." "Well, you don't have to go to Jeff's with me, you can stay here and rest. If you want." "No, I'm alright now." She responded "You sure?" Shannon asked as his phone started to ring. "Yeah" Sara responded as he answered his phone, he gave a nod to let her know he heard her. Sara went to the kitchen to get a soda for her and Shannon. She brought the soda to him. When he was off the phone. "Thank You, That was Jeff, he said we could head over any time. Matt will be there too, so we will have someone to laugh at." Shannon stated with a laugh. "It's not his fault he can't ride well" Sara said with a laugh." I know but it's still funny to see." Shannon stated. "Yeah, I shouldn't laugh though, I'm not very good at it either." Sara said sticking out her bottom lip pretending to pout. " Yeah well practice makes perfect, or so they say." Shannon responded laughing at her a little. "hey it's not nice to laugh at people Mr. Moore" Sara stated grabbing her shoes and slipping them on. " Oh well I'm so sorry" Shannon bowed down to her as they left.


End file.
